


Just one smile

by pamymex3girl



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: M/M, New Caprica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1321735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pamymex3girl/pseuds/pamymex3girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Felix needs him most, Hoshi is always there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just one smile

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the multi-ship war at bsg epics on livejournal. 
> 
> lls_mutant gave me a prompt for them which them together on New Caprica. Originally I wanted to write them happy during the year before the cylons found them but my brain decided this needed to be written instead.

When he needs him most, Hoshi is always there.

In his darkest moments, when it seems like he’s suffocating, when his whole world is shattered. When the stares of the people that hate him now – those same people that had been his friends not that long ago – get to him, Hoshi is always just there. When he turns away from the disgusted stares, he’s standing there smiling at him, always making sure he knows there is someone who loves him. (And he knows, he knows that love is the only reason Hoshi is still there.)

Felix isn’t completely sure how he’s doing it.

How he always seems to know when Felix needs him most. When he needs a smile, or a hug, or for him to just be there close by. How he knows when to stand beside him, or when just being in the same room is enough to help. Sometimes Hoshi drags him away from his work to walk and holds his hand, or hugs him, or kisses him and whatever anyone else says be damned. (He’s worried though, they’ll hate him too, but Hoshi keeps saying he doesn’t care. It’s Felix he cares about.)

When he’s alone, he’s depressed.

When he’s alone, it feels like everything will become worse than it already is (if such a thing is possible that is.)

But when he’s with Hoshi everything seems alright.

Just one smile, just one touch, just him being there is enough to make Felix believe that everything will be alright. That somehow, gods know how, they’ll get off this planet. That they’ll be saved and that somehow, they’ll fight the Cylons and win. (When he’s alone that doesn’t seem possible, but then Hoshi is the optimist.)

That they’ll make it to a place where they’ll be happy.

But for now, all he can do is rely on him, and make him smile when they’re alone, and steal as many moments together as they can. Until a time when they can run and reach their perfect world.


End file.
